earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Venico
Category:HordeCategory:ForsakenCategory:Mage General Information Full Name: Venico Sanderson In-Game: Venico (pronounced Ven-ick-o) Nickname: Ven (not commonly used) Title: Jawless Arcanist / Researcher of Magic Race: Undead human Class: Mage Professions: Skinning by business, Tailor by hobby Age: 27 at death Sex: Male Hair: Was blonde, now green due to moss Eyes: Doesn't have any Weight: Average Height: Average Other: Venico lack a lower jaw and refrains from speaking above normal tone since doing so causes him great pain. Alignment: Neutral Good, most of the time Personality Venico tends to be quiet and tries to be polite and helpful. It may be hard to tell, but he is a happy person as long as he isn't thinking of his living life. He is intelligent but a bit disorganized and can forget a name rather easily. He has no aspirations for power. As he would say, "If things were different, I would be content with a small house by a lake where I could study magic in peace." History Son of Nathaneil and Wendy Sanderson, a merchant skinner and a librarian, Venico lived a modest life. His family didn't struggle nor did it have a grand fortune. Venico loved to read and found books on magic particularly interesting. It was no surprise to his parents when he managed to become a mage's research assistant at the age of 19. While Venico enjoyed helping Gillthix (the mage) do research, he quickly found out a research assistant was also an errand boy. It was via these errands that he met Redford, a research assistant for the mage Murray that had an interest in the arts of necromancy. Redford and Venico became fast friends. At the age of 22, he met Mercia Savera, a Stormwind guard, at a tavern. She accidently sat at the same table as he, not noticing he was there. Due to the tavern being full, they ended up sitting together and chatted. They met regularly thereafter and soon fell in love with one another. At the age of 23, Venico proposed to Mercia and she accepted. Due to their employment and the passing of Venico's parents, a definite wedding date was not set until Venico was 27. One month prior to the wedding, Venico traveled with Gillthix to Murray's tower to aid the two mages and Redford in research. A week later, Redford stabbed Venico in the heart to watch him die to gain further knowledge of death and to prove his (Redford's) allegiance to the Lich King. An unknown amount of time passed, and Venico awakened in a mausoleum. He found his jaw had been removed, his eyes missing, and his hair covered in moss. He wanted revenge, not only against Redford, but against the Scourge for what they had done to him and countless others. As time passed, he learned more and more of the people of the Horde and he found a new goal. He wished to serve the Horde so that it may prosper. Mercia still lives, and Venico knows this. He is still struggling with his want to see her, even though he knows she would not recognize him and would probably try to strike him down. He still loves her, even though he knows she is most likely out of reach. Current For approximately three months, Venico has been lost in his studies. His return to active duty is born of necessity for both his studies and his goal of seeing the Horde prosper. For the most part, he is same person as before. The only difference is that he is no longer an ice mage, but an arcanist.